Les fleurs du mal
by Elea Telmar
Summary: "Ce dont je suis sur, c'est qu'elle fût la seule chose que j'ai jamais réellement désiré. On me l'enleva et même les Sept Couronnes ne purent remplir le vide qu'elle avait laissé." Ils étaient le feu et la glace. A cause d'eux, tout Westeros entra en guerre.
1. Prologue: Winterfell

_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR!**_

_**Avec l'année 2014 voici mon nouveau projet de fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle contiendra 13 chapitres**_**_ ._**

_**Fandom: **__  
Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)_

_**Résumé: **_

"_Ce don't je suis sur, c'est qu'elle fût la seule chose que j'ai jamais réellement desire. On me l'enleva et meme les Sept Couronnes ne purent remplir le vide qu'elle avait laissé." Ils étaient le feu et la glace. Et à cause d'eux, tout Westeros entra en guerre. _

_**Disclaimer:  
**__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
_Je prends en comptes 4 tomes de l'Intégrale pour… parler de la rebellion de Robert Baratheon..._

_**Random:  
K+**__. __Des elements __**MA **__à venir._

**_Bonne lecture et... reviews?_**

* * *

**Demain, dès l'aube...**

Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,

Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.

J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.

Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.

Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,

Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,

Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,

Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.

Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,

Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,

Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe

Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur.

Victor Hugo, _Les Contemplations,_ 1856

* * *

_**Prologue: Winterfell.**_

_Lyanna_

L'été était enfin arrivé à Winterfell. La vie pouvait désormais reprendre ses droits. Les serviteurs papillonnaient de pièces en pièces tantôt astiquant les bibelots et l'argenterie tantôt nettoyant tapisseries et linge de lit. Une douce effervescence régnait dans tout le château. C'était vrai qu'ici, tout au Nord de Westeros, les hivers glaçaient tous les habitants. Cependant, ils leur apprenaient les vraies valeurs de la vie: la confiance, la fraternité. Les nordiens ressentaient avec plus d'intensité. Et les joies de l'été les transportaient.

Dans la cour, deux jeunes garçons s'entrainaient à l'escrime. Le premier venait de fêter ses vingt années. Grand, brun, vigoureux, il était l'héritier du seigneur des lieux. Son visage grave et sérieux présageait de son éducation rigoureuse. De tous les enfants Stark, Brandon avait été le plus suivi par leur père. Il lui faudrait régner sur ces terres septentrionales et les faire prospérer. Tel était le fardeau qu'il devait porter. Habile cavalier, jouteur expérimenté, bretteur émérite, il enseignait parades et bottes au benjamin de sa fratrie. Benjen exerçait son jeu de jambes, encore maladroit. Cependant, il comblait ses faiblesses par une agilité incomparable et une incroyable endurance. Du haut de ses douze ans, il vénérait son grand frère mais viellait tout de même à ne pas demeurer dans son ombre. Quelques passes plus rudes de la part de Brandon vinrent cependant à bout du garçon qui mordit la poussière.

«-Bran, je croyais que Père t'avait recommandé de ne pas l'esquinter! Que va dire Ned quand il verra Benjen tout ensanglanté?» Demanda la voix fluette et moqueuse de la seule fille née de l'union de Lord Rickard et de Lady Aloysia Stark.

«-Je dirai à Ned que Benjen souhaite grandir un peu trop vite et que, vu que je ne sais pas si Lord Arryn a fait de lui un bon escrimeur, j'ai défendu sa place.» Parada Brandon Stark en passant une main dans les cheveux de son petit frère. Ce dernier gémit de bonne grâce et tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

«-Bran, ta superbe arrogance te perdra!» Se moqua la jeune fille. Elle repartit, mutine:

«-Et puis je suis sûre que tu n'es pas aussi exceptionnel que tu le prétends!

-Ah, tu crois ça?» Demanda Bran, toujours partant lorsqu'on le défiait.

«-Oh que oui!» Soutint sa soeur, sourire aux lèvres.

«-Attends que je t'attrape...»

La jolie brune prit ses jambes à son cou et son frère se précipita vers elle. Benjen leur emboita le pas, le tout dans une joyeuse ingénuité. Sur leur passage les serviteurs s'écartaient, s'amusant de voir les trois enfants de Lord Stark aussi soudés et allègres. Le retour prochain d'Eddard Stark, fils prodigue devenu pupille de Jon Arryn y était aussi pour quelque chose. Après une folle course, Brandon attrapa sa soeur par les hanches et la fit virevolter dans un grand éclat de rire. Des mèches s'étaient échappées de la coiffure compliquée de la jeune fille, lui prodiguant un charme sauvage. Il la chatouilla minutieusement jusqu'à ce que la jolie brune demande grâce.

«-Alors?» Attendit Bran, amusé.

«-Quoi?

-Je viens de te prouver que j'étais bien meilleur que toi à la course, petite soeur.» Lâcha l'héritier Stark avec un sourire ravageur.

«-J'aimerai t'y voir avec tout ce fatras que je dois transporter!» Lâcha la jeune fille en désignant ses nobles atours.

«-Certes mais cela te permet d'être une ravissante demoiselle... Même si tu perds!» Se moqua Brandon. Sauf que sa soeur avait toujours détesté échouer...

«-Garde tes cajoleries pour Catelyn Tully, veux tu?» Ricana la jeune fille tandis qu'elle se dégageait.

«-Ce n'est guère fair-play.» Dit Brandon que toute joie avait déserté.

L'annonce de ses fiançailles avec l'ainée des Tully ne l'avait pas transporté de joie. Et pour cause, il était amoureux d'une autre. Son nom demeurait inconnu aux membres de sa fratrie mais nul n'ignorait que le coeur de Bran était pris. Sa soeur se mordit les lèvres, douchée. Elle venait de commettre une énorme bévue. Benjen, qui avait toujours été l'élément pacifique de la fratrie tenta:

«-Tu as juste prouvé que tu courais plus vite, c'est tout.»

Les deux ainés ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. L'innocence de leur petit frère demeurait désarmante. Les deux jeunes gens se présentèrent des excuses mutuelles et l'incident fût vite oublié.

Ils rejoignirent la cour, bras dessus- bras dessous et les garçons se remirent à l'entrainement tandis que la jeune fille s'assit au soleil et recommença à broder. A petits points réguliers, elle s'échinait à faire apparaitre un loup qui hurlait à la lune. Cette activité lui déplaisait au plus haut point malgré son aisance en couture. Le mouvement, monotone, l'engourdissait. La jolie brune aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'ébattre avec ses frères. Malheureusement, la nature l'avait faite naitre fille et elle devait se comporter comme telle. Jusqu'à récemment, elle n'avait pas tant vu les différences entre les garçons et elle. Père avait choisi de l'éduquer comme ses frères. Elle avait appris à écrire, à compter, à parler en public, à composer des vers, à chevaucher, à danser, à chanter... Quand Brandon, Benjen et autrefois Ned rejoignaient la cour pour se battre, la Septa lui enseignait la tapisserie et la broderie. Mais ça n'était que quelques heures par jour. Jusqu'à cette triste journée...

Elle s'était réveillée barbouillée. Toute la nuit son ventre l'avait faite souffrir. Elle avait relevé les draps et poussé un hurlement de frayeur. Entre ses cuisses, du sang. Affolée, elle avait ordonné qu'on appelle Mère. En pleurs, elle lui avait expliqué la situation. Alors qu'elle se voyait déjà à l'article de la mort, Lady Aloysia avait pris sa fille dans ses bras et lui avait dit:

«-Là... Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu n'es plus une enfant aujourd'hui. Tu es une femme.»

La jeune fille n'avait pas bien compris ce que cela signifiait. Et puis lorsqu'elle avait rejoint ses frères après que Mère lui avait expliqué qu'elle saignerait tous les mois pendant une grande partie de sa vie, elle avait vu quelque chose de différent dans le regard de Père. Lord Rickard l'avait embrassé sur le front. Puis, il avait levé sa coupe, s'époumonant:

«- Au premier sang de ma fille.»

L'adolescente s'était empourprée alors que tous avaient repris les paroles de Père...

Depuis lors, elle se devait de préparer son trousseau. Bientôt, on la marierait. A quel Lord, elle l'ignorait encore. Mais la nouvelle des fiançailles de Brandon avaient sonné comme un coup de semonce. Vaguement, la jeune fille devinait qu'elle serait la suivante. Et que son tour ne tarderait plus. D'ailleurs, ses séances de broderies étaient de plus en plus longues, sur ordre de Mère. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus de place dans sa corbeille de mariée...

Brandon et Benjen avaient délaissé l'épée pour se rabattre vers l'arc. La jolie brune observaient leurs gestes tout en s'appliquant à faire apparaitre la devise de la maison Stark: «L'hiver vient».

Benjen banda son arc et visa, longtemps. Puis, il décocha sa flèche qui se ficha à côté de la cible. Elle ne put retenir un rire cristallin qui fit se retourner ses deux frères. Bougon et vexé, Benjen lui lança:

«-Si ça t'amuse tant, viens essayer!»

La jeune fille était du même moule que Bran. Elle adorait les défis. Surtout ceux qui touchaient à un interdit. Ce n'était pas la place des demoiselles les armureries et les terrains d'essai. Vivifiée par ce pied de nez à sa condition, elle se précipita vers eux, abandonnant une nouvelle fois son ouvrage. Benjen lui présenta son arc, qu'elle saisit d'une main ferme et assurée.

Brandon prit alors la parole:

«-Il faut que tu fasses bien attention au vent. Il est encore assez fort et dévie la flèche.»

La jeune fille opina du chef et commença à bander l'arc. C'est avec étonnement qu'elle découvrit une forte résistance. Pourtant, elle poursuivit son effort. Puis, elle visa. Pendant un long moment elle demeura inerte, cherchant à calmer les battements de son coeur ainsi que les tremblements de sa main. Enfin, elle lâcha tout. Sa flèche se ficha tout au bord de la cible. Elle sautilla, fière de sa performance:

«-Lyanna!»

L'enthousiasme de l'adolescente retomba d'un coup. Elle releva la tête en direction de Père qui venait d'interrompre la fête. Sur son visage fermé, le voile de déception qu'elle y lu manquèrent de la faire fondre en larmes. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle n'était pas une fille à attendre qu'on lui fasse la cour? Brandon et Benjen se tenaient à ses côtés, prêts à la défendre face à la colère de Lord Rickard. La voix caverneuse de Père retentit de nouveau:

«-Lyanna, rejoins moi sur le champ.

-Père! Lyanna n'y est pour rien. C'est de ma faute!» Chercha à la justifier Benjen.

Lord Rickard arrêta son fils d'un geste. La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit frère et lui glissa:

«-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave...»

Benjen était très contrarié. Des pleurs lui montaient aux yeux. Lyanna lui sourit:

«-Allez, Grenouille, tu ne vas pas pleurer!»

Alors qu'elle se redressait, Brandon comprit qu'elle souhaitait qu'il console leur petit frère. Benjen était encore trop jeune pour comprendre que tout n'était pas juste dans le monde. Il s'endurcirait avec les années. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Lyanna quitta la cour de sa démarche la plus souple, la tête haute. Père pourrait bien lui faire la leçon, elle se comporterait avec toute la dignité d'une demoiselle. Et d'une Stark. Lord Rickard l'attendait dans ses appartements. Il arborait la mine grave et solennelle qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Il se montrait aimant et bon, mais jamais accessible. Lyanna se souvenait des soirées au coin du feu où il leur racontaient les histoires des Sept Couronnes. Et c'est tout. Leurs seuls moments de complicité. Père soupira en la voyant et murmura:

«-Lyanna, que vais-je faire de toi?»

Question purement rhétorique et la jeune fille demeura muette.

«-Crois-tu qu'il soit approprié pour une demoiselle de ta condition de s'amuser avec des garçons?» Demanda t'il, acide.

Avec froideur, Lyanna répliqua:

«-Ils sont mes frères. Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

-Ne le prends pas sur ce ton!» S'offusqua Lord Rickard, visiblement furieux que sa fille ose lui tenir tête. Cette dernière ne plia pas.

«-Toute ma vie, je me suis conduite en bonne petite fille. Je me suis soumise aux ordres de ma Septa, me suis montrée assidue dans l'étude et dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait entacher ma réputation ni celle de notre Maison.»

Cette fois, Père bouillait:

«-Tu ne vois pas? Pauvre sotte! Les gens parlent! Ils t'auront vu jouer avec Brandon et Benjen...

-Et alors?

-Et alors? Lyanna, tu es une fille de Lord. Tu as un rang à tenir. Et une demoiselle je chahute pas avec ses frères.

-Mais Père...

-Lyanna, je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal. Tu as un trop noble coeur pour le voir. Mais le reste du monde n'est pas ainsi. La rumeur va courir et enfler. On dira que tu n'es pas farouche avec les jeunes gens...

-La populace a bien d'autres problèmes que de savoir qui je fréquente, Père.» Tenta Lyanna, même si elle savait qu'elle venait de perdre la partie.

«-La plèbe aime les histoires de coeur. Elle en raffole même! Lyanna, tu es jeune, belle et tout le royaume se presse pour me demander ta main. Ton mariage avec un héritier d'une bonne famille assurerait la prospérité de notre Maison. De Winterfell.

-Je le sais.

-Alors promets moi de ne plus agir comme aujourd'hui.» La prévint Lord Rickard.

Lyanna plia donc. Elle était née Stark et les Stark font toujours passer l'honneur de leur famille avant leur bonheur personnel. Cependant, elle se jura que se serait la dernière fois que Père l'empêcherait d'agir à sa guise. Comme le blizzard Lyanna pouvait se montrer radoucie mais la fureur du vent bouillonnait encore dans ses veines. A la moindre occasion, elle ravagerait de sa fureur le septentrion.

Lorsqu'elle quitta les appartements de son père, la jeune fille regagna sa chambre. Elle y trouva Mère. Elle l'attendait. Sa silhouette gracieuse et délicate se dessinait dans le contre jour. Aloysia l'invita à la rejoindre d'un mouvement fluide mais assuré. Lyanna ne se fit pas prier et se pelotonna contre elle.

«-C'est tellement injuste» Tenta la jeune fille.

«-Je sais Lyanna. Je sais. Mais tel est le monde pour nous autres, femmes.» Murmura Mère en lui caressant les cheveux.

Lady Stark adorait ses enfants. Elle les élevait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, leur insufflant droiture, charme et vivacité d'esprit. La dame du Nord pressa sa fille contre son coeur et expliqua:

«- Tu viens d'avoir quatorze ans. Les choses ne sont plus les mêmes désormais.

-Je sais tout ça, Mère.» Affirma Lyanna, assagie.

«-Rickard désire que tu épouses un bon mari, qui te rendra heureuse et qui t'aimera. C'est une chance que beaucoup de demoiselles n'ont pas.» Soutint Aloysia.

Elle défendait son époux car, malgré sa rigueur excessive, il était profondément bon. Incapable de montrer à sa fille à quel point il l'adorait. Maladroit sans doute. Lyanna devait en avoir conscience. Son père ne voulait que son bien.

«-Pas même vous, Mère?» S'enquit la voix fluette de Benjen.

Le benjamin Stark avait guetté le départ de sa soeur des appartements de leur père et avait décidé de la rejoindre afin de savoir s'il n'avait pas été trop dur avec elle. Lyanna l'invita à les rejoindre et il obéit d'un bond. Aloysia Stark passa la main dans les cheveux de son dernier né et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

«-Pas même moi. Je n'avais jamais vu Rickard avant qu'on nous marie. Il me fallut des années avant d'accepter notre union. Jusqu'à la naissance de Brandon je crois.» Se souvint elle avec nostalgie. Puis, elle darda de nouveau sa fille.

«-Nous t'avons élevée comme nous avons élevé nos garçons Lyanna. Tu es instruite, intelligente, fine, délicieuse. Mais apprends que telle n'est pas la place d'une femme.

-Quelle est-elle donc, Mère?»

Lady Stark se ferma de nouveau. Jamais elle n'avait pu avoir cette liberté d'esprit que Rickard avait offert à tous ses enfants. Il avait cru bien faire à l'époque. Et elle avait épaulé ce choix. Mais de tous, Lyanna était celle qui avait développé le plus fort caractère. Incapable de se taire face à une injustice, elle serait sans doute malheureuse dans son rôle d'épouse. Rickard se berçait d'illusions. Aloysia savait. Lyanna aurait un destin hors du commun. Il faudrait lui trouver un homme à sa mesure.

«-Tu le connais, Lyanna. Tu devras subvenir aux besoins de ton mari. Lui donner des enfants, particulièrement un héritier. Tenir sa maison. Le conseiller. Mais jamais tu ne seras considérée comme son égale.

-C'est absurde.» S'horrifia la jeune fille.

Lady Stark caressa les cheveux de jais de sa fille et murmura:

«-Bien sûr que ça l'est. Mais ainsi va le monde...

-Alors il faut le changer!»Assura Lyanna.

«-Tu pourras toujours essayer, mon enfant. Mais tu risques de trouver nombre de malheurs sur ta route.»

La leçon de Mère laissa Lyanna pensive. C'est alors que la corne retentit. Lady Stark et ses enfants échangèrent un sourire de connivence et se précipitèrent dans les corridors. D'un pas vif, ils gravirent les tourelles de Winterfell afin de se jucher sur les remparts. Brandon s'époumonait, soufflant toujours plus fort afin que tous sachent que son frère, Eddard Stark était en vue.

Lyanna piaffait d'impatience. De la fratrie, Ned était celui avec lequel elle s'était toujours entendue. Son départ, plusieurs années auparavant l'avait laissée au désespoir. Avec Brandon elle faisait les quatre cent coups... Mais avec Ned... C'était différent...

«-Quand arriveront-ils?» S'enquit-elle.

«-Ils ne sont encore que des points sur l'horizon. D'ici une heure au plus.» Averti Lord Stark qui les rejoignait.

«-Ned revient!» Piailla le benjamin de la fratrie.

Lady Stark offrit un sourire à son dernier né. Eddard avait couvé Benjen lorsque Brandon et Lyanna se liguaient contre lui. Pendant un bref instant, la jeune adolescente vit passer un nuage dans les yeux de sa mère. Sans doute se remémorait-elle les années passées. Désormais il était loin le temps des jeux.

«-Bien. Jon Arryn est un Lord respectable et il amène avec lui un autre de ses pupilles. Mes enfants, faites en sorte que nous leur fassions honneur» Dit Lord Rickard avant de reprendre:

«-Brandon, Benjen, en selle. Allons au devant de votre frère.»

Benjen trouva l'idée excellente et se précipita dans la cour. Brandon lui emboita le pas et offrit un regard désolé à sa soeur. Lyanna avait bien compris que Père la punissait pour ses écarts du jour. Elle haussa les épaules et demeura seule en compagnie de Mère.

D'un regard, Aloysia commanda à Lyanna de la suivre. La jeune fille obéit de bonne grâce et regagna sa chambre avant de s'assoir devant sa coiffeuse. Mère démêlait ses cheveux en fredonnant une berceuse.

«-Mère?

-Oui, Lyanna.

-Qui sera là ce soir? Je veux dire, en plus de Ned?»

Aloysia commença à tresser les cheveux de sa fille et lança, distraite:

«-Jon Arryn dont il fut le pupille.

-Certes. Mais qui est l'autre jeune homme?»

Lady Stark releva avec délicatesse la lourde chevelure de Lyanna afin d'accrocher les tresses pour former une sorte de couronne aussi noire que la nuit.

«-Ton père devait faire référence à Robert Baratheon. Il est le Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage.

-Oh. Mais comment peut-il être pupille de Jon Arryn s'il est aussi vieux?» Grimaça la jeune fille, dégoutée. Lady Stark sourit devant l'ignorance de sa fille.

«-Robert n'a que dix- huit ans. Il est devenu Lord bien jeune, après la mort tragique de ses parents. Un naufrage si je me souviens bien...»

Les cheveux de Lyanna luisaient et la jeune fille appréciait le travail minutieux de Mère afin de la rentre présentable. Des dizaines de tresses torsadées formaient peu à peu un chignon complexe. Elle termina la coiffure en la parant d'une résille argentée ornée de perles noires. Contente du résultat, elle admira sa fille et sourit.

«-Tu es divine.»

Lyanna rosit de plaisir. Même si Mère se montrait parfois exigeante, elle savait toujours se montrer prévenante et douce. Avant de s'éclipser, Aloysia conseilla:

«-Tu devrais mettre ta robe rouge. Elle fait ressortir ton teint.»

Lyanna suivit les conseils de sa mère et c'est toute pimpante qu'elle la rejoignit dans la cour. Elles attendirent de longues minutes avant que les trompettes ne retentissent. Le pont-levis s'abaissa et dans un grand fracas les chevaux s'engagèrent. La jeune fille vit apparaitre selon l'ordre de bienséance Père accompagné d'un vieil homme qu'elle identifia comme Lord Arryn. Puis vint Brandon qui conversait avec un colosse brun. Elle glissa à l'oreille de Mère:

«-Par les Anciens Dieux, c'est lui, Robert Baratheon?»

Mais à peine écouta t'elle la réponse car déjà elle voyait apparaitre la longiligne silhouette d'Eddard. Elle aurait voulu le rejoindre mais elle se contenta de piaffer. Lady Stark avait saisi sa main afin de la maintenir immobile. Lyanna se contenta donc de sourire à son frère qui lui avait cruellement manqué.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, la contempla avec douceur et retenue. Heureuse de retrouver son ainé, elle lui lança:

«-Bienvenue à Winterfell!»


	2. Chapitre 1: La croisée des chemins

_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR! Avec l'année 2014 voici mon nouveau projet de fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle contiendra sur 13 chapitres**_**_ ._**

_**Fandom: **__  
Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)_

_**Résumé: **_

"_Ce dont je suis sur, c'est qu'elle fût la seule chose que j'ai jamais réellement désiré. On me l'enleva et même les Sept Couronnes ne purent remplir le vide qu'elle avait laissé."_

_A cause d'eux, tout Westeros entra en guerre._

_**Disclaimer:  
**__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
_Je prends en comptes 4 tomes de l'Intégrale pour… parler de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon..._

_**Random:**__**  
K+**__. __Des éléments __**MA **__à venir._

**_Bonne lecture et... reviews?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La croisée des chemins .**

**Lyanna**

Ned Stark avait changé depuis toutes ses années. Plus grand, il semblait aussi plus courageux et sérieux. Ombrageux. Des cicatrices apparaissaient au niveau de sa tempe, ses joues désormais mangées par la barbe paraissaient plus creuses. Pourtant, il émanait toujours de lui une aura que Lyanna n'expliquait pas. Malgré sa situation de puiné, Eddard était un meneur d'hommes. Il en avait la carrure, l'âme et la prestance. Lorsqu'il toucha terre il se précipita vers Mère qui l'embrassa avec chaleur. La jeune fille nota qu'elle se retenait à grand peine de pleurer. Mais bien vite, elle reprit le contrôle et s'empressa d'accueillir ses autres invités. Alors, Ned se tourna vers sa soeur et la serra fermement contre son coeur.

«-Tu m'as manqué, Lyanna.» Souffla t'il, humant l'odeur familière de sa cadette.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas partir!» S'exclama t'elle, une once de reproche dans la voix.

«-Tu veux décidément toujours avoir le dernier mot!» S'exclama t'il de bon coeur.

-Ca, ça n'a pas changé depuis ton départ...» Se plaignit faussement Brandon.

«-Ca doit bien être la seule chose.» Rit Ned en dévisageant sa cadette.

Lyanna rosit. Lorsqu'il avait quitté Winterfell pour les Eryiés elle n'était encore qu'une toute petite fille, innocente et naïve. Depuis, elle avait grandi, muri, s'était étoffée. Le bouton de rose avait éclos et la jeune fille parue ravie que son frère lui en fasse compliment. Ce moment de complicité tendre vola en éclats trop vite à son gout.

«-Détrompes toi. Elle est aussi insupportable qu'auparavant!» Renchérit Bran.

«-Non. Elle est pire!» Se moqua Benjen.

«-Attention, Benj'. Si tu continues, elle risque de te frotter la langue avec du piment!» Averti Ned.

«-Oh, ça, c'était avant. Désormais je suis encore plus cruelle pour punir mes frères...» Avertit Lyanna avant de repartir, prenant Eddard par la main:

«-Tu vois, les choses parfois changent.»

Ned éclata de rire avant de se détourner de sa fratrie.

«-Lyanna, je te présente Robert Baratheon. Il est comme mon frère.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Messire.» Répondit courtoisement Lyanna, plongeant dans une profonde révérence.

Robert l'invita à se relever, visiblement mal à l'aise face aux honneurs dus à son rang. Lyanna le trouva prévenant et lui offrit un large sourire. Enhardit sans doute, le Sire de l'Orage baisa sa main et prit la parole.

«-Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre rencontre, Lady Lyanna. Ned m'a longuement entretenu de vous et je suis enchanté de pouvoir enfin admirer la beauté exceptionnelle qu'on chante dans toutes les Sept Couronne.»

Sa voix avait un accent chantant, il la modulait à merveille. Cet homme inconnu plaisait à Lyanna. Il la distrairait de la morne existence de Winterfell.

-Vous êtes un flatteur, Lord Robert. Il ne faut pas oublier le charme éclatant de Cersei Lannister.» S'amusa Lyanna en le dévisageant ouvertement. En réalité, elle cherchait à masquer son trouble et le rose qui lui montait aux joues. Le badinage lui était étranger et elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments. Le colosse brun lui adressa un sourire charmeur et marivauda.

«-Seulement avec les jolies femmes.»

Robert lui offrit le bras et elle l'accepta en bonne hôtesse. Lyanna remarqua le regard qu'il coula sur elle. Elle oscilla entre la répulsion et le plaisir. Certes, le seigneur des terres de l'orage lui témoignait que ses charmes le ravissaient. Mais de façon trop éclatante à son gout. Il la dévisageait outrageusement, ne tenant pas compte de son frisson. Une nouvelle fois, Lyanna piqua du nez, cherchant à se dérober de cette promiscuité qui la mettait désormais mal à l'aise. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité... comme s'il l'avait vue nue! Devant tant d'insistance elle chercha à se dérober de sa compagnie. Si Père s'apercevait de ce qui se tramait, il rentrerait dans une rage folle.

Néanmoins, cette angoisse d'être prise en flagrant délit l'encourageait aussi à s'enhardir auprès ce son cavalier. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert son pouvoir de séduction, Lyanna ne savait vraiment comment réagir. Tantôt mutine et tentatrice, tantôt froide et distante. Elle soufflait le chaud et le froid sans trouver encore d'équilibre. Elle décida d'opter pour le froid. Lord Robert avait le don de lui faire tourner la tête, de la déstabiliser. Or, elle détestait se sentir faible face à un homme. Elle devait s'éloigner de sa présence qui intoxiquait son esprit.

D'un signe de tête, elle entraina Ned avec eux dans les méandres des couloirs de Winterfell et ils déboulèrent dans la salle des banquets. Bran et Benjen s'étaient subtilement éclipsés devant les flatteries dont Lord Baratheon l'avait inondée. Ce dernier émit un hoquet surprit en découvrant la vaste pièce. On avait mis une jonchée fraiche, composée de roses d'hiver, de lys et de muguets. Une odeur délicieuse émanait de la pièce. Robert s'enthousiasma devant la flore locale.

«-Ces roses bleues sont superbes!

Oui. Elles ne poussent qu'à Winterfell. Ce sont me préférées.» L'avisa Lyanna avec douceur. Le jeune lord se pencha pour s'en saisir d'une et elle le prévint:

«Attention messire! Les épines sont acérées!»

Cela ne manqua pas. Robert ne prit pas assez garde et se piqua au doigt. Il étouffa un grognement avant de porter à sa bouche son index endolorit. La jeune femme lui adressa un doux sourire et le gronda légèrement:

«-Qu'est-ce que je vous disais?»

Robert ancra son regard saphir dans le sien. Lyanna se sentit toute chose, comme si toute volonté la désertait. Jamais on ne l'avait dévisagée de la sorte. L'héritier de la Maison Baratheon osa alors:

«-Toutes les roses du Nord semblent blesser une part de ma personne.

-Certes non, Messire. Vous n'avez que joué de malchance.» Répondit Lyanna d'une voix glaciale avant de se dégager. Heureusement que Ned se tenait à ses côtés, il calmait ses pensées... Elles cavalaient dans son esprit et se heurtaient aux convenance et à la flamme ardente qui animait la jeune femme. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé ainsi et, même si ce badinage était grisant, il glaçait son coeur d'effroi. Lyanna ne se sentait pas prête à jouer à ce jeu. L'adolescente détestait les ballades de romances mais elle en avait appris une chose: les amours pouvaient vous mener à votre perte. Et dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne serait pas aussi stupide que ces héroïnes de chanson. Elle ne se lierait pas intimement avec un homme avant de maitriser tous les codes de la séduction... et de le soumettre à ses moindres désirs.

C'est avec joie qu'elle changea de sujet en faisant visiter la vaste salle des banquets.

Comme tous les châteaux du Septentrion, Winterfell avait deux salles de réception dont l'une que l'on calfeutrait l'hiver mais qu'on utilisait l'été. Avec ses grandes verrières la lumière pénétrait dans la vaste pièce malgré l'heure tardive. Le crépuscule teintait de rouge les fresques délicatement ouvragées. Mère s'approcha de Ned et Robert:

«-Messire, je suis consciente que vous ne connaissez que mon fils. Je l'ai placé à votre gauche pour le banquet.

-Mais... Mère... je.. moi aussi je souhaitais m'assoir prêt de Ned!» Osa la jeune fille, malheureuse de la décision de Lady Stark. Robert tenta d'enrayer la dispute:

«Et bien pourquoi ne pas vous trouvez entre-nous? Je serai ravi de partager votre délicieuse compagnie, Mademoiselle, et je serai désolé de vous priver de la joie de retrouver votre frère.

-C'est convenu!» Conclu Lady Stark.

«-Vous me raconterez tout de lui n'est-ce pas? Même ce que Ned souhaiterait que j'ignore?» S'enquit Lyanna envers Robert. Elle avait retrouvé sa charmante courtoisie maintenant qu'il s'était comporté avec elle comme un vrai gentilhomme. Il opina du chef et son sourire irradiai son visage.

«-En plus, je vous sauve des bavardages assommants de Père!» Souffla Lyanna à son oreille, très amusée de son bon mot. Aloysia fit les gros yeux à sa fille mais se garda de tout commentaire. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de la réprimander.

Les convives s'attablèrent et les plats commencèrent à affluer. Ned et Lyanna retrouvèrent rapidement leur connivence d'enfants. Ils riaient de leurs souvenirs communs mais aussi des épreuves qu'ils avaient dû endurer lorsqu'ils demeuraient loin l'un de l'autre. Ainsi, Eddard narra:

«-Il se trouve qu'un jour, j'étais censé apprendre la joute. Lord Arryn m'expliqua que je devais taper avec ma lance le plus fort que je le pouvais dans un faux jouteur. Je m'exécutai donc, réussis et commençai à me pavaner. Mais j'avais oublié que mon «adversaire» pivotait. Je reçus donc en plein visage une masse d'arme. Autant dire que je n'étais pas fier lorsqu'il fallut que je me relève sous les moqueries de mes camarades. En particulier de ce grand dadet qui se fait appeler Lord!»

Il tapa sur l'épaule de Robert qui était demeuré fort silencieux tout le repas. Comme captivé par ses rêveries. Cette tape virile sortit le jeune homme de sa torpeur. Il sourit assez timidement et lâcha:

«-Ca a des avantages, ce titre. Notamment auprès les femmes.»

Il appuya ses paroles d'un regard plein de sous-entendus adressé à Lyanna. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils. Faire affront à la fille de l'hôte semblait fort inopportun, même pour un Lord. Mais peut être que le Seigneur de l'Orage ne craignait personne et ne s'encombrait donc pas des convenances. Dans ce cas, il s'avérait aussi intriguant que dangereux. La jeune fille décida qu'elle préférait les hommes qui agissaient selon les règles. Au moins, avec eux, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle s'amusa de voir que Ned aussi avait adopté la même posture qu'elle. Renfrogné et légèrement excédé. Comme si Robert Baratheon était allé trop loin.

Malgré tout, Lyanna décida de continuer de se montrer courtoise avec leur invité. Certes, ce n'était guère un gentilhomme mais cette attitude gauche et pataude lui plaisait au fond. De tous les convives présents dans cette salle, sans doute était-ce lui le plus franc. Lyanna s'interrompit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard furibond de sa Septa. Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle et glissa à son oreille:

«-Robert Baratheon est connu pour ses moeurs légères. Il a déjà une bâtarde au Val d'Arryn. Prenez garde.»

La demoiselle de Winterfell s'amusa de cette nouvelle et des inquiétudes de la Septa.

«-Je veillerai sur ma virginité, promis.» Lui murmura t'elle, un sourire mutin au lèvres.

Robert Baratheon sortit de son manteau un petit paquet finement emballé. Il le tendit à Lyanna dans un sourire. Désormais, le charmeur détournait ses regards comme s'il craignait ceux de la frêle et jeune demoiselle de Winterfell. Ce changement d'attitude la désarçonna un instant puis elle n'y pris plus garde. La jolie brune poussa donc une exclamation ravie et déballa le cadeau. Robert tenta:

«-Je... Je ne comptais pas venir les mains vides. Vous êtes une merveilleuse hôtesse et...»

Il ne put poursuivre, devenu muet face au sourire éclatant de Lyanna. Emerveillée, l'adolescente admirait son présent. Au creux de ses doigts scintillait une rose rouge en cristal. L'objet brillait de mille feux. Fébrile, la jeune fille déposa le précieux objet devant elle et dit d'une faible voix:

«-Il.. C'est trop... Je...»

L'ouvrage étincelait et Lyanna rougissait. Ce n'était pas présent anodin elle en avait pleinement conscience. Lord Baratheon avait dû se saigner pour le lui offrir. Ses mains devinrent moites, son coeur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Elle chercha le regard de Mère qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Si Lady Aloysia se montrait si placide, c'était sans doute qu'elle se faisait des idées. Jamais Mère n'aurait permis qu'elle se mette dans l'embarras devant des hôtes. Lyanna sourit de sa sottise. Ignorante encore de bien des choses de l'amour, elle s'était sans doute emballée trop vite alors que le Lord ne devait pas penser à mal. Quelle gourde elle pouvait être! Elle adressa au jeune homme un sourire radieux.

«-Cette rose est vraiment superbe. J'aime beaucoup l'ouvrage de votre maitre verrier. Faites lui compliment lorsque vous le reverrez, Messire.» Remercia Lyanna avec une exquise courtoisie.

«-Il me plait de vous plaire, Lady Lyanna.» Osa Robert, dardant ses prunelles dans celles de la jeune fille. Cette dernière baissa la tête humblement. Ses pensées fusaient à une vitesse folle. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Le Lord là courtisait-elle? Ou n'était-ce qu'une méconnaissance de la bienséance due à une jeune fille prête à se marier? Que se passait-il donc?

En effet, malgré ses «tentatives» -si tant est que s'en soit- Lord Baratheon ne lui inspirait pas grand chose. En tout cas sur ce point là. Elle ne le voyait que comme l'ami fidèle de son frère. Et elle croyait que l'inverse était réciproque. L'amitié entre Ned et Robert s'avérait, d'après elle, le meilleur des boucliers. Non, non, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. En plus c'était tellement mauvais. Personne n'abordait plus une demoiselle de la sorte. Il devait se moquer d'elle voilà! Tout ce que la jeune fille devait faire c'était boire, manger et apprécier la compagnie et la légèreté du Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage.

Entre les plats, jongleurs et ménestrels amusaient les convives. A la lueur des bougies, Lyanna détaillait cet «ami» inattendu. Massif, brun aux yeux d'un bleu profond et magnétique. Son rire tonitruant et pourtant enfantin la fit sourire. Et son charisme l'impressionna. Il serait un grand homme pour Westeros, elle n'en doutait pas. Ses traits étaient affirmés et volontaires mais pourtant harmonieux et agréables. Ned les entretenait l'un l'autre et elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en compagnie de l'étranger. Alors qu'une volte se raisonnait dans la salle des banquets, Robert dit avec une brutalité animale:

«-Dansons.»

Lyanna mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'il «l'invitait» à danser avec lui. Prise au dépourvu, elle accepta. Il était l'hôte de sa Maison et elle ne voulait pas se montrer discourtoise. Elle se retint de grimacer lorsqu'il lui serra trop fort la main pour arriver au centre de la salle. L'adolescente resta souriante alors que Robert flirtait avec elle. Elle rit même à certaines de ses histoires. On devinait les muscles sous ses vêtements. Un bien beau jeune homme que Lord Baratheon. Un charme fou. Son odeur musquée, sa vigueur, son honnêteté ainsi que ses remarques l'étonnaient et l'amusaient. Il était plaisant de se laisser aller avec lui. Sans doute deviendraient-ils de bons amis. Ned lui rappelait constamment dans ses lettres à quel point il appréciait son camarade dans le Val. Lyanna elle aussi devait s'avouer presque conquise.

«-Je suis étonnée, Lord Baratheon.» Osa t'elle entre deux pas de danse.

Robert la dévisagea, intrigué.

«-Etonnée? Par quoi, Lady Lyanna?

-Oh et bien... Je ne sais pas comment le dire sans paraitre sotte.

-Vous ne serez jamais sotte à mes yeux.» L'encouragea le jeune homme.

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Un sourire qui ébranla Lyanna. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle le trouva beau. Et plus encore.

Mise en confiance par ces propos, elle souffla:

«-Lorsque j'ai appris les blasons et devises des Maisons de Westeros, j'ai retenu que vos couleurs étaient un cerf noir sur fond doré.

-C'est exact.

-Et que votre devise était «Notre est la fureur.»

-C'est tout à fait juste.» L'avisa Robert qui semblait ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

«-Et bien, Messire... J'ai toujours imaginé les Baratheon comme des soudards, avides de pillage, de sang. Et vous êtes... tellement différent.» Avoua t'elle avec une délicieuse innocence. Robert éclata de rire. Un rire franc mais guère moqueur. Lyanna lui en fut reconnaissante. Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de reprendre.

«-Différent en bien ou en mal?

-Je préfère l'homme que vous êtes à celui que j'ai pu imaginer.» Répondit la jeune fille en toute honnêteté.

«-J'en suis ravi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'aurais détesté vous déplaire, Lady Lyanna.

-Vous brisez tout de même un rêve de jeune fille, Messire.» L'asticota t'elle avec un sourire mutin.

«-A vous entendre, votre imagination d'enfant à mon endroit semblaient plus proche du cauchemar que du rêve... » Tonna Robert toujours sourire aux lèvres.

«-Vous voulez toujours avoir le dernier mot?» S'enquit Lyanna, passablement énervée.

«-On me le reproche parfois. Votre frère, souvent.» Avoua le jeune homme, faussement penaud.

«-Vous ne l'aurez jamais avec moi, sachez le.» Prévint la demoiselle de Winterfell.

«-C'est ce que vous croyez.

-Vous vous épuiserez bien avant moi. D'autres ont essayé avant vous mais jamais personne ne parvint à me laisser coite.» Enonca la jeune fille, un sourire au coin.

«-Nous verrons bien...

-Oui, nous verrons bien, Messire.» Murmura t'elle en le défiant du regard.

Ils dansèrent tous les deux à de nombreuses reprises. Des voltes surtout. Ils découvrirent tous les deux qu'ils en raffolaient. La jeune fille se grisait de cette attention toute particulière que lui vouait Robert. C'était tellement plaisant d'entendre des compliments sur elle. De rire. De jouter avec son partenaire. Robert avait de l'esprit. Certes militaire, c'est-à-dire assez superficiel mais il parvenait à la distraire. Il lui permettait d'oublier Père, son devoir, son statut et son rang. C'est donc à bout de souffle qu'ils regagnèrent leur place pour terminer de festoyer. L'atmosphère détendue prêtait aux confidences. Elle ne retira pas sa main lorsque celle de Robert s'attarda sur la sienne. Ni quand il soutint son regard. Lyanna n'avait rien à craindre avec lui. Il était l'ami de Ned. Il serait bientôt le sien. Rien d'inopiné ne pourrait lui arriver.

Père quitta sa place d'honneur pour glisser quelques paroles à l'oreille de leur invité. Le colosse opina du chef, s'excusa et tout deux s'éclipsèrent.

«-Pourquoi sont-ils partis?» Demanda Lyanna, curieuse et un peu vexée qu'on lui enlève sa principale distraction de la soirée.

«-Nous le saurons bien assez tôt.» Lâcha Ned alors qu'il se resservait dans la corbeille de fruits.

Lorsque Lord Rickard reparut dans la Grand Salle, Jon Arryn prit congé. Il justifia son départ du banquet par son âge déjà avancé et l'épuisement du voyage. En bon pupille, Robert Baratheon le suivit. Eddard se proposa mais Lord Arryn refusa, l'invitant à profiter de cette soirée de retrouvailles. Les deux hôtes de Winterfell remercièrent chaleureusement Lord Rickard et Lady Aloysia de leur hospitalité puis laissèrent les Stark en famille. Dès que la lourde porte se referma, le Seigneur du Nord exulta:

«-Lyanna, tu as fait grande impression à Lord Robert.»

L'adolescente sourit et énonça avec précaution:

«-C'est un homme tout à fait charmant. Et très prévenant.

-Mais encore?» Lui demanda Mère.

«-Oh et bien, il semble se plaire ici. Enfin je crois. Il s'est montré délicieux avec moi.

-Il t'a fait rire, je crois...» Nota Père.

Confuse, Lyanna répondit:

«-Oui, mais c'était sans penser à mal. Il me racontait des anecdotes sur Ned, sur lui. .. Et puis il parlait des Eryiés, des Terres de L'Orage, de Port Réal... C'était très enrichissant.»

Elle fit une courte pause, comprenant à la mine de ses interlocuteurs que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

«-Nous deviendrons sans doute de bons amis...» Continua innocemment la jeune fille

Ned la fit taire en lui donnant un coup de coude. Brandon faisait les grands yeux. Quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose d'important visiblement...

Lord Rickard s'éclaircit la gorge:

«-Lyanna... hum... Robert Baratheon vient de... comment dire... Enfin voilà, il m'a demandé ta main...»

La jolie brune ne put retenir un cri de stupeur. C'était tout à fait inattendu. Imprévu même. Certes il y avait eu quelques regards, le cadeau, la danse. Mais c'était tout à fait innocent de sa part à elle. Jamais elle n'avait cherché à séduire Lord Robert. Lyanna prit la nouvelle comme un réel cataclysme. Mère et Père semblaient ravis de la proposition alors qu'elle s'était attendue à une forte réprobation. Bran observait ses pieds tandis que Ned semblait mal à l'aise. Elle chercha la cause de cette folle proposition:

«- Comment peut-il vouloir m'épouser? Nous sommes étrangers l'un à l'autre. Jusqu'à cet après-midi nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés...

-Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il s'est joint au voyage...» Tenta Eddard afin de ne pas s'attirer le courroux de sa volcanique soeur.

«-Comment ça?» S'enquit Lyanna.

«-Ce que ton frère cherche à t'expliquer, ma fille, c'est que depuis des mois Lord Robert a décidé de te prendre pour femme.» Murmura Lady Stark avec douceur.

Lyanna vit rouge. Ainsi, tous savaient? Et ils l'avaient maintenue dans l'ignorance! Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui faire ça, à elle? Du regard elle cherchait la malice dans les prunelles de ses frères. En vain. Elle commença à respirer difficilement, fût prise de vertige. Le sang battait douloureusement ses tempes mais Lyanna se força à demeurer stoïque.

«-Il... Il m'aime?» S'exclama t'elle, éberluée.

Père le lui assura. Vigoureusement. Alors que sa soeur se refermait, Ned tenta d'expliquer la situation:

«- Un soir, nous rentrions de l'entrainement et j'ai reçu une lettre de toi. Robert, par curiosité, m'a demandé si je possédais une miniature de toi. Je la lui ai montrée. Son monde à changé à cet instant. Comme si tu l'avais ébloui.»

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire malgré le choc de la nouvelle. Elle devait l'avouer, cela la grisait qu'un homme puisse s'éprendre d'elle sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée. D'un autre côté, elle était hors d'elle. On lui avait caché son avenir. Sans doute parce que Père attendait d'avoir la confirmation de la demande de Robert avant de chambouler la vie de sa fille... Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi cette hâte à lui confectionner son trousseau, pourquoi Père se montrait tellement inquiet de sa réputation. Il prévoyait de la marier...

Même si Robert Baratheon s'avérait être un garçon tout à fait charmant et un excellent parti, l'idée qu'il fût son époux l'exécrait. Elle n'avait jamais véritablement songé au mariage mais toujours elle avait espéré épouser un homme pour lequel elle se consumerait de passion. Or, Robert n'avait pas affolé son coeur. Et elle avait l'intuition que cela ne changerait pas.

«-Robert est un homme courageux. Sincèrement épris de toi» lui assura Lord Rickard.

La jeune fille cherchait à se défaire de ce prétendant, bien sur tout rapport. Il possédait tout ce qu'une noble pouvait désirer: terres, nom prestigieux. Mais quelque chose manquait... L'amour. Le vrai. Celui que les ménestrels chantent. Celui qu'on reconnait au premier regard. Lyanna n'accepterait pas un mariage sans cet ultime ingrédient. Elle tenta pour rallier ses parents à son refus:

«- A tel point qu'il fornique avec toutes les catins du Val?»

-Qu'en sais-tu?» Argua Père.

En position de force, l'adolescente lâcha la nouvelle que lui avait confié sa Septa:

«-Si je ne m'abuse, il a déjà une bâtarde. Qui me dit qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre? Et qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre après notre union?»

Il y eut un long silence. Lorsque Lyanna entrait dans une rage aussi virulente, personne n'osait l'affronter, pas même son père.

«-Je refuse qu'on puisse un jour salir ma Maison et mon honneur. Je suis une Stark de Winterfell. Je ne permettrais pas qu'on piétine mon nom!» Tonna t'elle avant de se tourner vers son père:

«- Oseriez-vous renier tout ce que vous m'avez enseigner?»

A nouveau, seul le vent répondit à sa question. Alors, furibonde, Lyanna trancha, telle la plus acérée des lames:

«-Portez-lui ma réponse, Père. C'est non.

-Il m'est impossible de refuser, Lyanna.» Dit Lord Stark de sa voix caverneuse.

«-Comment ça?» S'étouffa t'elle, furieuse. La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à la réponse de son père. Dans ses yeux d'onyx brillait une flamme dangereuse et cruelle.

«-Je me suis mis d'accord avec lui.

-Qu'importe! Ma réponse demeure inchangée, Père. Non.

-Tu cèderas Lyanna! Je te l'ordonne!» S'énerva cette fois-ci Lord Rickard.

Un silence de mort régnait désormais dans la pièce. Il était si rare que le seigneur de Winterfell lève le ton qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrivait en de telles extrémités, il statufiait tout le monde. Brandon et Ned dévisageaient les deux protagonistes visiblement mal à l'aise. Eddard surtout semblait au supplice. Malgré lui, il se retrouvait pivot de cette crise maritale et filiale. Aloysia quand à elle, tremblait. Toute la soirée, elle s'était réjouie de voir sa fille s'épanouir au bras de celui qu'elle savait être son promis. Mais la volte-face de Lyanna faisait saigner son coeur. Mère comprenait que, malgré le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes gens, Robert Baratheon n'avait pas embrasé le coeur de Lyanna. Aloysia souhaitait intervenir mais demeura silencieuse face à la rage de son époux et à la fureur de sa fille.

-«Je dois lui donner mon assentiment avant son départ, sinon tout viendrait à boiter! Cette alliance me convient, je la veux! Tu cèderas, Lyanna. Ou sinon tu finiras Soeur du Silence!» Menaça Lord Stark, prenant sa fille par les épaules et la secouant violemment.

Lyanna le défia en se dégageant:

«-Et bien soit! J'y suis prête.»

La gifle siffla l'air avant de s'abattre sur la joue rosée de la jeune fille. Brandon et Ned sortirent de leur catatonie afin de se précipiter sur leur père. Jamais Lord Rickard n'avait autant perdu ses nerfs. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur aucun de ses enfants. Il fallait que l'affaire soit d'une grande importance pour que le refus de Lyanna le pousse dans ces extrémités.

«-J'en ai fait plier des plus entêtées que toi, Lyanna!» Prévint-il alors que ses fils tentaient de le ceinturer.

«-Incline toi, ce soir! Robert t'aime, il t'offre un vaste royaume! Jamais tu ne trouveras meilleur parti! Jamais!

-Je m'en moque!» Hurla t'elle.

«-Je suis ton père Lyanna, c'est ton devoir de m'obéir!» Il amorça un geste pour la frapper de nouveau mais cette fois ci, Ned se plaça entre Père et Lyanna:

«-NON!» Gronda t'il.

Surpris par la réaction de son fils le moins belligérant, Lord Rickard fit un pas en arrière. Il observa avec horreur la joue gonflée de Lyanna, sa main levée prête à frapper de nouveau. Confus il s'excusa dans un souffle et sembla vraiment désolé:

«-Il faudra mettre un peu d'eau de mélisse et de bleuets sur ta joue ma fille.»

Lyanna opina du chef et porta la main à sa pommette qui la cuisait.

«-Pardonne moi.» Murmura Rickard.

Il s'approcha de sa cadette mais celle-ci esquissa un léger mouvement de recul. Blessé au plus profond de son âme par ce qu'il venait de faire subir à l'un de ses enfants, Lord Stark suivit Brandon qui l'invitait à quitter la pièce. Aloysia leur emboita le pas et glissa un regard compatissant à sa fille. Elle murmura «merci» à son garçon avant de disparaitre à son tour.

Demeurés seuls Ned prit sa soeur dans ses bras et celle-ci se laissa aller contre sa poitrine. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sur ses espoirs, envolés en l'espace d'une soirée. Sa joue la brulait mais l'humiliation de la gifle la faisait souffrir plus encore.

«-Pourquoi fait-il ça?

-Tu ignores bien des choses Lyanna de ce qui se passe en dehors de Winterfell.

-Que veux tu dire?» Demanda la jeune fille, déconcertée.

«-Ned! Dis moi!» Insista t'elle.

Eddard poussa un profond soupir et caressa le visage de sa soeur. Ses yeux nimbés de larmes brillaient comme une nuit étoilée. Longtemps il avait cherché à la préserver des atrocités du monde mais désormais il la savait assez forte pour tout encaisser.

«-Une guerre se prépare Lyanna.

-Une guerre?» S'exclama t'elle.

«Oui. Tywin Lannister et Aerys le Fol s'entredéchirent. D'abord, ce fut à propos de l'union de Cersei et de Rhaegar. Aerys l'a refusée, il y a deux ans de ça, préférant une alliance avec Dorne. Désormais, il parait que le roi nourrit encore pire dessein contre les Lannister. Si Tywin n'est plus Main du Roi, l'ordre du Royaume sera compromis. Il ne manquera qu'un prétexte, même le plus futile, pour embraser les Sept Couronnes.

-Mais... mais... c'est terrible...» S'horrifia Lyanna.

-Voilà pourquoi Père tient tant à ce que tu épouses Robert. Si Winterfell s'alliait aux Terres de l'Orage, nous contrôlerions le Nord et une bonne partie de l'Ouest. Avec Brandon qui épouse Catelyn Tully, à nous le Conflant. Soit une bonne partie de Westeros.

-Et toi dans tout ça?»

Ned avaient les yeux qui brillaient joyeusement:

«-A moi Dorne et le Sud.

-Tu es... amoureux?» Piailla Lyanna, oubliant presque ses soucis. Puis, elle redevint sombre et argumenta:

«-Mais si la guerre n'éclate pas, j'aurais épousé Robert pour rien. Comme Brandon avec cette dinde de Tully!

-La guerre est inévitable, Lyanna. Il faut donc te reprendre, orgueilleuse petite soeur. Et te soumettre!» Soutint Ned.

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux. La jeune fille analysait la situation qui la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. En tant que Stark, elle devait subvenir aux besoins de sa Maison. Pourtant, son caractère romanesque et libre la forçait à s'hérisser face à l'idée qu'on la vende à un inconnu, aussi charmant soit-il.

«-Lyanna, tu es intelligente. C'est seulement la jeunesse qui te cabre contre Père.

-Ned à raison.» Argua Brandon qui venait les rejoindre. Il portait une bassine d'eau tiède et à l'odeur qui s'en dégageait Lyanna comprit qu'il lui apportait son traitement. Il s'assit à côté d'eux et embrassa le crâne de sa soeur. Puis, avec l'éponge humide, il commença à la soigner.

«-Père te prie encore de l'excuser. Je crois qu'il est mortifié par son geste.»

Lyanna haussa les épaules. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment rigueur à Père. Enfin, plus depuis que Ned lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Et puis, elle savait que Lord Rickard était un homme bon. Elle l'aimait et le respectait. Ce coup d'éclat, il faudrait l'oublier et vivre avec.

«-Je sais. Ca n'est pas si grave.» Modéra la jeune fille de bonne grâce.

«-Epouse Robert Baratheon. C'est une brute comme une autre. Nous serons tous les deux malheureux, moi avec ma truite et toi avec ton cerf!»

Les deux fiancés de la fratrie éclatèrent de rire.

«-Je plains vos futurs conjoints...» Lâcha Ned, plus sombre.

«-Continue de rêver de Dorne petit frère. Rêve tant qu'on ne te fera pas contempler la réalité.» Le prévint Brandon.

«-Ashara sera ma femme. Crois-moi.» Assura Eddard, buté.

«-Ashara? Ca a donc un nom?» Se moqua l'ainé de la fratrie.

«-Paix Brandon, veux-tu?» Trancha Lyanna en s'asseyant à côté de son placide ainé. Intriguée, elle voulut en savoir plus sur le premier amour de son frère.

«-Comment est-elle?

-Elle a... Je ne saurais te la décrire. Il faudrait que tu la voies, Lyanna. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que si un jour l'univers venait à disparaitre et qu'elle seule demeura, je ne m'en rendrais pas compte. Mais si un jour je devais la perdre, alors le monde me deviendrait étranger.

-C'est beau...» Murmura la jeune fille, rêveuse.

-C'est surtout stupide.» Jacassa Brandon.

Cette fois-ci, Eddard et Lyanna lui jetèrent un regard noir qui l'empêcha de poursuivre. Il s'assit donc à leurs côtés et, pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, ils se contentèrent de méditer sur leurs espoirs envolés... Et sur ceux qu'il faudrait réaliser, coûte que coûte.

Alors que les premières pointes de l'aube apparaissaient, Lyanna commença à jouer avec un petit couteau abandonné lors du banquet. Elle l'envoya dans une cible improvisée, une table renversée lors du banquet. Ce geste machinal lui permettait de demeurer éveillée. Bientôt Brandon la rejoignit dans la partie, puis se fut le tour de Ned. Les deux frères furent forcé de constater que leur soeur possédait une certaine agilité. A plusieurs reprises, elle gagna.

Enfin, Lyanna reprit la parole.

«-C'est étrange comme tout peut changer, en un instant...» Souffla la jeune fille.

«-Je sais.» Souffla l'héritier de Winterfell.

-C'est comme... comme si j'étais à la croisée des chemins. Je ne sais pas sur lequel je dois m'engager.» Expliqua Lyanna avec sincérité. Eddard prit sa soeur par les épaules et la câlina. Il cherchait à la rassurer et à lui prodiguer les meilleurs conseils. Elle devrait prendre seule sa décision mais au moins pouvait-il l'aider à y voir plus clair.

«Lyanna, tu sais, tout les rêves s'écroulent, un jour ou l'autre, même si on ne veut pas y croire. Quand ce jour frappe à la porte, on n'est jamais prêt à se soumettre. Tu as réagis vivement à la proposition de Robert. Tu l'as reniée, rejetée. Mais, quand le sort en est jeté et qu'il s'est mit en travers de ta route il faut l'affronter. Robert n'est pas un mauvais bougre, tu sais...»

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, les larmes aux yeux.

«-Qu'est ce qu'y m'attend maintenant? Je suis trop jeune pour tout ça, le mari, les enfants...

-Tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être aimeras-tu élever vos fils et vos filles. Peut-être t'épanouiras- tu aux côtés de Robert.» L'encouragea Ned.

-Peut être, en effet.» Murmura l'adolescente d'une voix atone, sans conviction. Puis, fourbue, elle prit congé de ses frères et regagna sa chambre avant de s'endormir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

«-Lyanna, Lyanna, Lyanna!» S'époumonait Benjen contre son oreille.

La jeune fille grogna avant de se retourner. Epuisée par sa nuit blanche, elle rabattit le duvet sur ses oreilles, espérant atténuer le son. Peine perdue. Son petit frère continuait de piailler. Alors qu'elle allait l'envoyer au diable, sa porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre Père.

L'adolescente se redressa précipitamment afin d'accueillir comme il se devait Lord Rickard. La jeune fille plongea dans une élégante révérence, attendit quelques instants avant de commencer à se relever. Alors, Père la prit au dépourvu. Lui, d'ordinaire si froid s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre son coeur pendant un long moment avant de détailler avec inquiétude la joue meurtrie de sa fille.

«-Te fait-elle souffrir?» Demanda t'il, attristé.

«-Pas tellement.» Mentit Lyanna.

De ses yeux elle détaillait l'angoisse et la peine sur le visage de Père. Il semblait déçu de lui-même. Déçu d'avoir perdu son sang-froid et d'être arrivé à une telle extrémité. Inquiet aussi d'avoir perdu le respect et l'amour des siens. En particulier de sa fille. Lire toutes ces émotions sur le visage de son père bouleversa Lyanna et elle choisit de le protéger et de le réconforter.

«-Avec un peu de poudre de riz il n'en paraitra rien. Cela devrait disparaitre dans quelques jours. Ce n'est pas grave.»

Père l'embrassa sur le front et murmura:

«-Pardonne moi, Lyanna. Jamais je n'ai voulu...

-Je sais, Père.» Assura t'elle. Le voir si déstabilisé la désarçonnait. Elle chercha à faire diversion et s'aperçut qu'il tenait dans sa main une missive.

«-Quelles nouvelles?» Demanda t'elle.

«-Un tournoi, à Harrenhall. Nous sommes tous conviés par le roi Aerys à nous y rendre.» Grimaça Lord Rickard.

«-Irons-nous?» Questionna Lyanna. Elle n'appréciait guère ce genre de festivités lorsque ses proches devaient entrer en lice.

«-Nous le devons. Une invitation d'Aerys le Fol n'est guère qu'un ordre déguisé.

-Vous ne semblez guère ravi. Pourtant vous excellez lors des tournois. Brandon et Ned aussi.

-Harrenhall est un lieu maudit, Lyanna. Rien de bon ne sortira de cet endroit.» Murmura Lord Stark en caressant les cheveux de sa fille avec douceur.

Lyanna apprécia ce geste rare de la part de Père. L'instant lui semblait approprié pour qu'elle se confie à lui. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et chercha à se donner du courage. D'une petite voix, elle dit:

«-Mon père, écoutez moi, je vous en prie...Je dois vous parler d'autre chose. A propos d'hier.

-Je croyais que l'affaire était close?

-Je... Je n'aurais pas dû m'opposer à votre décision, Père.

-Que veux-tu dire, Lyanna?

-Vous avez promis ma main à Lord Robert. Dites lui que j'accepte. Je deviendrai son épouse lorsque vous le déciderez, Père.» Souffla Lyanna avec précipitation.

Le visage de Lord Rickard s'éclaira et l'adolescente comprit qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle protégeait sa Maison d'une guerre à venir. Elle épousait un homme qui semblait s'intéresser à elle. C'était mieux que rien.

«-Je vais de ce pas annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Lord Robert, ma fille.» S'enorgueillit Rickard Stark. Alors qu'il allait passer le pas de la porte, il se retourna et dit:

«-Je suis fier de toi Lyanna. Tu seras une grande Lady.»

Heureuse du compliment, la jeune fille adressa à Père un sourire et chassa loin d'elle les démons qui lui hurlaient qu'elle venait de commettre une terrible erreur.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de son lit, ses deux ainés apparurent, excités comme des feu-follets.

«-Robert vient de m'annoncer la nouvelle!» S'enthousiasma Eddard alors qu'il bondissait sur le duvet de sa soeur.

«-Paraitrait que tu es devenue raisonnable Lyanna?» Se moqua Brandon.

«-Tu n'es jamais content.» Le morigéna l'adolescente avant de reprendre:

«-Hier tu m'encourageais à l'épouser. Aujourd'hui tu me reproches d'obéir.

-Oh, il savait que tu plierais! C'est juste qu'il n'avait pas envisagé que tu le fasses aussi vite!» Rit Ned.

«-Que veut-il dire par là?» S'enquit la jeune fille.

Cette fois-ci, le volubile Bran resta muet. Flairant l'entourloupe, Lyanna maintint:

«-Alors?

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un vendu Ned!» Grinça l'ainé. Et Eddard de fanfaronner:

«-Brandon, que voici, avait parié que tu accepterais la demande de Robert lors du tournois d'Harrenhall.

-Comment a-t'il pu parier sur cette date puisque nous n'avons reçu l'invitation que ce matin?» S'interrogea Lyanna.

«-Oh... Et bien parce que c'est lui qui a reçu le corbeau et qui l'a apporté à Père...» Précisa le cadet.

«-Mais ce que Ned oublie de relater c'est que lui aussi avait misé...

-Pardon?

-Oui... Il avait dit que tu ne changerais pas d'avis. Je ne sais pas qui tu offenses le plus petit frère... Ton ami que tu croyais incapable de conquérir Lyanna ou notre soeur que tu croyais aussi inflexible qu'un chêne...» Ricana Brandon.

Eddard chercha à faire taire son frère. Lyanna se précipita dans la mêlée. Elle gifla d'abord Bran qui était l'investigateur de ce pari stupide. Puis elle s'attaqua à Ned. Ces derniers décidèrent de mettre de côté leur différent afin de s'allier contre leur petite soeur. Bien vite, ce qui devait être un règlement de compte dévia et se transforma en un jeu de chatouilles. Les trois ainés de la fratrie riaient très fort et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils rendirent les armes.

Lyanna respirait profondément, la tête posée sur le ventre de Brandon. Quand à Ned, il reposait sur le haut de ses cuisses, fortement essoufflé. Ils goutaient au bonheur simple de leur enfance trop vite terminée. Bran jouait avec les longs cheveux de Lyanna, cette dernière caressait la joue désormais piquante de Ned.

«-Tu sais, Lyanna, l'amour est la chose la plus incommode du monde. Il tyrannise, il fait souffrir. Si tu n'aimes pas ton mari, tu prendras des amants avant de les délaisser.» Badina Bran sous le regard inquisiteur de Ned.

Lyanna ne put se retenir de pouffer.

«-Brandon, dois-je te rappeler que tu parles de mon meilleur ami?» S'insurgea t'il.

«-Oh... Moi je trouve que ça n'est pas une si mauvaise idée...» Se moqua l'adolescente entrant dans le jeu de son ainé.

«-J'en prendrai des dizaines. Des blonds, des bruns...

-Des roux?» Ricana Bran.

«-Plutôt mourir!» S'exclama Lyanna en prenant une pose exagérément tragique.

Eddard cependant conservait sa mine sombre. Sa loyauté envers son ami l'empêchait de rire aux âneries de son frère et de sa soeur.

«-Et bien quoi Ned? Ce n'est pas comme si lui même était un modèle de vertu.» Répliqua doucement Bran.

Cette fois ci, le cadet esquissa un sourire. Avant d'éclater de rire - à l'unisson avec Lyanna- lorsque leur ainé ironisa:

«-Et puis, un cerf n'a t'il pas des cornes?»


End file.
